


Search Result

by Inu_Sensei



Series: College Dean Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Atty. Yuuri, Dean Yuuri, LLM Yuuri, Law school jokes, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, with surprise couple guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Social media is a wide jungle to look for people, Victor finally understands the struggle





	Search Result

Title: Search Results

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Social media is a wide jungle to look for people, Victor finally understands the struggle, “Yuurochka is famous too you know, why won’t you show his real account!” he sulked over his twitter account not finding Yuuri’s name on it, there are various names with Yuuri and Katsuki there but none of it was the Japanese skater, he gave up and continued to sulk at the rink side until his coach yelled at him.

 

Getting home, Victor is annoyed at his Swiss Omega bestfriend Chris on posting and re-posting a person with the address, Strange – Case – Of – Atty_Katsudon with a brown tiny poodle; with a cute club – master reading glasses and has a collar designed as a suit collar with a tie, it has a little attached bracelet cuff sleeves to mach too.

 

Opening the profile he almost dropped his phone seeing whose owning the verified account, in excitement he started browsing over links connecting to the person, he opened his other SNS revealing he officially retired from figure skating; from wearing leather spandex to suits he looked like he’s lecturing some things, he could not understand the Japanese caption. Immediately messaging Chris in excitement, the Swiss then sent him another link post, clicking it he grew interested over the page featuring Yuuri, and the translation to the first one which he seemed to be on lecture, ‘I came to Michigan Law School just to sing Karaoke.’ With a laughing emoji.

 

Clicking it open he started to read the article only to be shocked that the former skating Alpha is now a practicing Lawyer of Japan with his Masters of law degree, he is currently the new Dean of Tokyo International University and he known to his students and department as the Meme professor after his puns and jokes over his posts and tweets.

 

“ _Dean of the Colleges of Art and Sciences”_ he read and decided to research what courses are being offered to it, until he found a perfect one to his taste.

 

With his poodle snuggled between his legs and taking the enjoyment of the Omega’s puppy scratched, Victor hummed having the best decision he ever made, “I might find my inspiration, would you join me in my search Makka?” he cooed at his furry companion, the poodle lifted her head and tilted it sideways not understanding what her human had said.

 

Looking at the time, he smiled knowing it is still early, booking a flight and calling his coach after, his coach was displeased and started yelling at him, Victor packed things he would need and for his poodle.

 

Yakov was angry at him, however Victor just smiled putting down his luggage, and gave his coach a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, “This is for my future, dasvidanya, Yakov” with that his coach couldn’t stop him anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor for a short while stayed in a Japanese hotel where pets are welcomed, he was delighted to know there are many of those hotels around, he processed some papers for days until he finally managed to comply with his needed documentation for him to Enroll however his about to start his freshmen year in a perfect month of April, it is still snowing and the place looked beautiful with its traditional trees being covered by the white flakes.

 

After getting his documents taken he has some few days before his semester starts, he went to find an affordable apartment so that his poodle may stay with him, upon finding one he settled with his things buying needed furniture for his stay.

 

Days later finally he gets to see the infamous Japanese Alpha skater who had won the Alpha division for years until he had landed to a bad blow after his last season.

 

Looking around campus, many student eyed and hit on him however he politely rejected him, he pursued looking for the Dean however he was not around.

 

“Hi, you new here too?” asked by a blonde Alpha he looked so much like little Yuri, blonde hair and piercing jade eyes; sporting his stylish clothing with his reading glasses.

 

Victor nodded, “My name is Aslan Jade Callenreese, I enrolled here for the training career program” he said, “You?” and asked Victor.

 

Victor tied his hair to a ponytail and made his way around campus with his stylish get up, “Bachelor of Arts, Major in dance” the Omega replied.

 

“Sorry… I thought you’re one from my departments I just assumed, I wanted to have some friends here, it feels awkward people staring at you” the blonde sighed, “Please call Me Ash, my friends in America calls me that” he offered his hand and Victor took it for a shake.

 

“It’s fine” he smiled.

 

“Assembly is about to start, mine if we go together?” Ash asked and Victor did not mind.

 

Taking their place at the front, they both can't help there were gazes being shot at them when the speaker started the program, Victor wanted to squeal when the person he came for was called.

 

“Good mo-” the Japanese Alpha was cut short seeing Victor’s figure, the Omega Russian on the other hand threw the Alpha a wink, another Japanese man behind Yuuri, who has the same features; raven black hair and eyes, almost the same height except clothing; Yuuri donned his fitting three piece suit, black dress shirt, rhinestone silver waist coat over his black shirt and the same shade of silver slim tie, hair slicked back and the same glass frame his poodle worn for his profile.

 

“Couz, you just saw your teen crush you started biting your tongue?” the higher years laughed at what the other man had teased the Dean and Yuuri who pouted at him retorted.

 

“You’re still bitter Mark broke up with you, mow leave me and my childhood alone, this is why we’re a meme icon in the University” Yuuri glared at his cousin and the higher years who’re all familiar with the cousins blared in laugher.

 

“Again, I welcome you all to a new semester, before I leave things for the Department’s student body’s briefing with the University outline and guide, I would like to leave a big welcome to our freshmen this year, I would like to see the students of the Bachelor of Arts in all majors given?” with that three fourths of the auditorium blared with cheers, “How about the College of Law?” and a quarter of the room gave cheer since the department has little students as usual.

 

“Before I start, are you sure about this decision?” he asked the Law students and Victor was amused at the Alpha’s straight yet amused face, he was replied by another cheer, “Well, if so. Welcome to a traumatic, emotional, sanity wrecking roller coaster of a ride, people. Keep sane” he told and the poor freshmen of the Law Department were all confused and scared after his welcome.

 

He gave a few words and continued to give his welcoming speech, “I don’t know if he’s scary or lovable anymore” the poor Omega sighed.

 

“I think his cousin is cute” Ash told Victor who only chuckled and gave him a pat in support.

 

When the professors were called for introduction, Ash’s eyes shined after knowing that the cousin of the Dean is named Eiji Okumora and he is one of the professors for the photography major and both will be seeing each other often, “Eiji – sensei is also Omega” told Victor, I know because he has the same mannerism as I am~” he pointed.

 

The students are almost all from another country which made their official communication language in the university is in English, but they teach Japanese for an additional subject which Yuuri took as his charge.

 

Before the assembly ended, “I would like to welcome our camouflaging Dean of School of Medicine, Dean Shiro Katsuki who seemed to be comfortable looking like a student?” teased Yuuri.

 

“That’s the key word, Camouflaging, I’m Camouflaging because I’m hiding, now let me take a nap” he spoke; sporting his Tokyo University hoodie and cargo shorts and some flipflops, slumped at the far corner of the hall.

 

“Anyway, thank you for being here with us today, I hope to still see you till you graduate” said Yuuri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After ending, Victor and Ash went to eat when they bumped in to the three cousins, namely, Yuuri, Eiji and Shiro, the poor doctor was sewing the hallways with his zigzag walking from tiredness.

 

Victor smiled at Yuuri and the Alpha returned the smile as well, “Mind if we join you? You goy my cousin smitten actually” Eiji winked at Victor and Yuuri pulled a seat for Victor to take, Eiji sat beside Ash who happily pulled one for him when.

 

“No one’s pulling a seat for me? Rude” said the doctor and made himself comfortable sitting on another table and taking Ash’s plate, Eiji apologized for his cousin which the smitten Alpha did not mind.

 

“Clearly you forgot to call me after Sochi” Yuuri looked shocked at Victor who spoke a little upset while Eiji and Ash turned o him as well, surprised at the Russian Omega’s remark.

 

“Excuse me?” Yuuri confused blinked at him, waiting for more information.

 

Victor sighed, “Sochi banquet, you proposed to me and promised to communicate, but what? A year and half later it was up to me to look for you? You’re an awful Alpha” Yuuri’s inner Alpha whined after Victor said it, Eiji and Ash sat a little far and watched the drama happened, Eiji offered his fries to the American and the other nonchalantly took one and continued to stare at the other two.

 

“I’m sorry, if you must know, my family is a black out drunk, and I had no recollection what – so – ever…” he told.

 

Victor sighed again and pouted at the Alpha, “Take responsibility”

 

“How about Sunday for date? I mean my sober – self would be okay to get to know you, besides no one would ever say anything if we ever have relationship if I don’t handle any class under your curriculum, do you have a class under me?” he asked.

 

“Just Japanese class, I’m having trouble with your twitter and instagram, they are all in Japanese” he told and Yuuri laughed at him.

 

“Japanese class is a bonus subject, it’s in the student’s choice to take it or not, it does not have any credits on your grades” he told and Victor’s eyes sparkled.

 

“Yuuri, phone now!” called Eiji to his cousin seeing his other Alpha cousin sleeping like a child at the other table; back leaned on the back rest of the chair, while slightly slouching legs spread and his hands using his chest as a resting surface with his Ensyemada bread he took from Ash is tightly being held on to while he childishly munched on it while he sleeps, the cousins were having a field day being joined by som medical students who are present, Victor took a stolen picture of Yuuri losing it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, Victor asked Yuuri for a quick selfie to send to his coach, and back in Russia his coach who just woke up from his evening sleep having coffee in his apartment reading articles over his phone receive a photo from his adoptive son – slash – charge, a picture of him and Yuuri standing close, Yuuri’s arm around his lower back and Victor squishing his face with the Alpha’s own cheek.

 

“I don’t know what he meant about finding his future” told the old coach, “Either his future after retirement which is far from over, his future husband or future inspiration. That boy is very confusing.” The old man shook his head in disbelief.

 

 

~END?~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Woofer_at_Law) and talk to me


End file.
